


All this shit is weird, Axel Trevelyan's story

by SnowieMcFlowieee



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Axel Is A Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, MGiT, Modern Girl in Thedas with a twist, Multi, Other, References to Harry Potter, Solas is a Creep, Work In Progress, need a beta, other fandom references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowieMcFlowieee/pseuds/SnowieMcFlowieee
Summary: Alexys Trevelyan and Eldris Cousland escaped from Thedas, to come to the 21st Centuary. Having a family, their youngest Axel, was always a wild card, despite being a girl she dressed up like a boy, swore like a marine, and fought like a man. Is it any wonder as to why they worried over her?Now, several years later, their youngest crosses over to Thedas... a place they escaped from due to their love not being accepted...What will happen to Axel in Thedas, when the comfort of her life is taken away? when the lines between game and reality mix?





	1. Chapter 1

All this shit is weird

Chapter Uno: Prologue Pt 1,

(First POV)

Darkness and coldness, that’s the first thing I feel. Also some odd gravel below my knees, yet everything is… oh! I just realized, my eyes are shut. Opening my eyes, I realize, I’m stuck in some weird cell looking place, odd thing is… this place seems really familiar. Like I’ve seen this place before. Let’s see, the last thing I remember was finishing my shift at the hospital. Working as a doctor was fun, though if I’m being honest, I’m pretty much a jack of all trades in all things medical. Though I did learn how to cook when I was younger. Creating dishes was always fun, as well as seeing the joy of people’s faces when they tasted my food. Especially seeing children’s face light up, that was a perk to the job. Slowly though, I grew disillusioned with the cuisine world. It wasn’t fun any longer, no longer would children come flocking into the restaurant that I worked in. Senile bosses, and jealous co-workers… I finally had enough. Enough of cooking as a job and instead decided that I would sign on for med-school. Despite wanting to be a chef as a child, I also wanted to fight for my country, yet that also being said, I also wanted to save as many lives. Graduating from med-school was like a dream come true. Mainly due to the fact that it was a first step into a brand new world.

Oh! Sorry, I’m getting side-tracked. Now, where was I? Ah! Right! I finished my shift at the hospital, went home, played some dragon age inquisition with some new mods I had downloaded from NexusMods, and fell asleep. So, exactly how do I go from my beautiful comfortable bed to kneeling in some dingy looking prison thingy??? And where the hell am I? The door bangs with a heavy thud and in walk two people I was not expecting to see, mainly due to the fact that they’re… well… they aren’t real people…. People dressed in medieval armour, fingering their sword like I’m dead meat…..

oh son of a bitch….

Red hair?

Check.

Hooded Cape thingy?

Check.

Braided Black hair…

Check…

I’m in Thedas. I’m actually in fucking Thedas…. This is most probably a dream so I’ll continue on… Cassandra Allegra Portia Filomena Pentaghast and Leliana… the left and right hand of Divine Justinia. If they’re here, then I’m at the beginning. Considering, I was a major Dragon Age fan, it took all of me not to squeal. I mean, dude seriously… it doesn’t get any better than thi… wait a minute if I’m at the ‘prologue’ scene, then it also means that I’ve arrived just after the breech destroyed everything including Justinia…

Oh come on...

Kill me now…

Damn it, if I reveal I’m from another world, they’d call me a demon. If I reveal any future events, they wouldn’t believe me. I’ll play it safe for no….. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now” As I was doing my whole internal monologuing, Cassandra and Leliana have both been observing and circling around me. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone that attended is dead…” by now, Cassandra’s stopped circling around me, and glaring deeply into my eyes with hate. To be quite honest with you, it’s quite scary. Also adding the fact that I’m trying deeply to calm my nerves down, isn’t really helping matters. “Except for you” Thank you Severus Snape for your very astute observation.

Honestly speaking, this woman could probably be the best interrogation specialist, as I’m now trying hard not to hyperventilate. Seeing as my mother taught me to keep quiet if I had nothing to say, I decided to stay quiet. Especially, since I wanted to comment on something completely unrelated, but that would’ve brought up more suspicion to my already weird actions. Well, weird in their eyes. I’m uniquely special apparently, somehow though I have the distinct feeling I was being mocked over that but I’m okay, thanks for asking.

“Explain this”

As she say’s this, she’s holding my right hand that’s flashing like green lightning, and cackling like thunder, before throwing it away from her like I’m something vile. Bitch. The thing is, I know Cassy is a good person and all, but damn man. Why are you getting on my case? I mean, if this is all a dream… can’t you… I don’t know… be a lot more nicer? Honestly, how much of a brute can one person be. I swear if we were back home, yo ass would’ve been sued woman. Yet, despite how much I want to mouth off, I realized now… this woman has no time for jokes and looks like she’d kill me if I piss her off, so deciding to answer her honestly (without revealing too much) I replied. “I can’t” Sadly, I couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of my voice. I wish I could, but I was no actor. “What do you mean you can’t” Now, she’s playing with the hilt of her sword. Like fuck man, can I not be here, like can I wake up right about now? Sigh. This woman, will probably be the first to kill me, if Leliana doesn’t do the deed first. “Look woman, how I got that, I don’t know. Nor do I know where in the hell I am. Then again, seeing as you’re a dream could you, I dunno… send me back home now? I’d like to wake up now”

As I’m saying this, I’m also praying to whoever is listening that she won’t kill me, Andraste, Maker… Heck I’ll start reciting Elvhen god’s if the human ones don’t work. “How my hand is glowing in green, I have no idea… nor do I know where the hell I am?” That was a lie. Obviously, but if I go with the flow, Leliana will make checks and I know for a fact that I’m not the best of liars. Despite my stint with the military.

Ugh, I want to wake up now. I don’t like this dream anym- “YOU’RE LYING” Right as she grabs me, a memory or something flashes through my head and with it, pain, something that feels like someone is grabbing an ice pick to stab my brain. Oh my god, is it possible to have pain in a dream?

“AXEL RUN! RUN AND WARN EVERYONE! BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE”

“NOT WITHOUT YOU, PLEASE JUSTINIA. DON’T FORCE ME TO GO. PLEA….NOOOOOOOOOO”

Damn it. My memories, why… How does Justinia know who I am…? Before I could be swallowed into more darkness, Leliana… honestly, I swear I could’ve kissed the woman, intervened pushing Cassandra back. “We NEED her Cassandra” “I don’t understand, how is this possible” As the words spill out of my mouth, Leliana turns towards me, a bitter look full of hatred and anger in her eyes, before it is hidden.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember running, things reminiscent of spiders chasing me, and a woman in golden light… before passing out” As I’m saying this, I’m slowly getting confused by the minute. Like how exactly do I remember passing out? If this is all a dream, how is it possible to feel so… alive… is it REM? I’m confused by my own admission. As I knew, everything, yet at the same time, I knew nothing. How did Justinia know my name? Why did I dream of Thedas? What will ha- “A woman?” Brilliant, she doesn’t believe me. Not to mention, I have a headache as large as the grand canyon smashing my brains over and over. As we were conversing, I noticed Cassandra remaining quiet in the corner. “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the forward camp”

Uh… Houston… we have a problem…

Oh right, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Axel Alekzandrys Arcturus Trevelyan, youngest of 14 older siblings (obviously, my parents had no idea of contraception), born to Alexys Trevelyan and Eldrys Cousland. Born in Scotland. I moved to the States at the age of 5 and lived my whole life there. Though if anything, my parents always hated the word ‘magic’. Like it was some bastard a man had with a mistress. Never knew why though. I started to learn how to cook at the age of 7, mainly due to the fact that my mother would always harass me to learn something, so I took up cooking just to get her off my case. Soon though, it became a bonding thing I had with my mother. Learning how not to blow up the kitchen was hard, but the benefits that came with learning how to cook was fun. I then enrolled into college well, the ELiTe Academy and studied medicine and cuisine. Surprisingly, I was actually do both, but with my high test scores, I guess the Academy allowed for it to happen. I then graduated being the second best (something that did not phase me one bit), became a chef and then left the cooking world to be a medic in war.

  Back to the story

As Cassandra is leading me out, I see a guard clench his fists, whether threateningly or not, I had no care for. Obviously, the verdict was that I was guilty. So pushing all thoughts to the back of my mind, I walked on behind Cassy. “They have decided your guilt” She tells me. While looking around, all I see aimed back at me are glares of hatred. Children being rushed back inside, as if… as if to hide them away from me. Children looking away with scared faces. “We all mourn Divine Justinia”. Now, I didn’t ask for this..

TBC???


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel uses magic, and we find out a little bit about of her past in the army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some time skips, and some feels. In which Axel finally learns about the reality of being in Thedas. Also most of the words are mainly from google translate. Axel can speak most European languages, with English, Russian, Romanian, Gaelic and French being her main strength in languages

Remember when I said this was a dream? Remember when I was happy about being in Thedas? I take everything back. Were the mountains so deep!? And were falls supposed to hurt as much? And WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT! …. As you could probably see, I’m freaking out when realizations and revelations of what life is like in Thedas is actually like hits me hard in the face. Like a bitch slap you get when your girlfriend finds out you were cheating… DUDE! IT’S A DEMON! AN ACTUAL MOFO DEMON!

“Demons, stay behind me”

No fucking shit Cassy. Your observations are so on point that I couldn’t see. Seriously Cassy, I have eyes, in case you were wondering…. Everything I said about Thedas being awesome…. I take it back… I wanna go home!? I’m a medic, not a freaking fighter… good sweet lord, wake me up now, Andraste, Sylaise, Mythal, Maker… whoever is enjoying my sweet pain, can you not?

As we fell, I took a moment to look around… with fallen debris from the bridge and dead bodies everywhere, this nightmare just isn’t ending… being so preoccupied with looking about, I realized that there are two demons… and a staff? Usually you get different weapons in DAI depending on which class you choose. A staff for mage class, a sword for Warrior and a dagger or bow if you picked rogue, and I got a staff. A freaking staff! Oh Maker, I take back what I said before, you are awesome.

Oh heck yes! I’m a mage!!! Whoop whoop! Yeah… I’m a mage!!! Goodbye chores, magic is mine to abuse!!! Mwahah… oh I don’t have my Tevinter badge… As Cassandra finishes off one demon, I realize by now that I should probably help. Okay! Expecto Patronum? Avada Kedava? Does any of thi… as I’m shouting various spells from the HP franchise I realize one thing. Magic relies heavily on intent, if reading various fanfictions and books on magic helped me understand that one crucial piece, I close my eyes… holding out my hand aiming it at the demon, instead of utilizing the staff, words that aren’t mine surface into my mind. Not realizing as I’m saying this, wind and golden light surround me.

 _“_ _Elements, heed my call, listen to the words of your king, heed my voice and let my enemies’ fall, by the power of three so mote it be”_

Surprisingly, what I said… caused the demon to screech. Opening my eyes at the sound, I see the demon burn in what seems like water and fire as both elements surround it… a clash of opposing elements… each battling the other for dominance, before killing the demon  
  
“It’s over”

Despite not using the staff, I still had a tight grip on it. Holding it close, ready to defend myself if need be. Though that being said, I should also study up on potions and healing magic as I’m a mage.  ”Drop your weapon… NOW!” Being so preoccupied with my thoughts, Cassandra’s command, spits out with fierce venom. Until I remembered one thing about ol Cassy, she hates mages… and I’m a mage…

SONOVA-

Honestly, I’m sure the Maker is enjoying my misery, I take back what I said before. As I drop the staff with pure fright, her eyes lighten up with… is that AMUSEMENT!!!! OH MY GOD!!! CASSANDRA HAS FEELINGS!!!

“Wait” she stops me from running in freight, as I turn to look at her she smirks. That cocky amused smirk, the same one that my older sister had… crap I think I’m going to cry…

“I can’t protect you, and I don’t expect you to be defenceless” As she said this, my feelings broke through. My chest felt heavy as the adrenaline I felt during the fight faded, making me realize how much I missed my parents. How much I missed my siblings, and my friends.  Hugging her fiercely, my feelings overtake me, showing my age for the first time. Seeing death was never easy for me. Despite being in the military, I always mourned when I couldn’t save a life. I don’t know what may have caused it. Anxiety perhaps? Instead of yelling at me, Cassandra just held me. Calming me down with reassuring words. “Its fine, you’re alright. Breathe for me okay. Calm down and breathe child”. Honestly speaking this was something I’d expect from Cole, not Cassandra. Yet despite being presumed guilty, Cassandra treated me like a normal person. A child more like, but still… she didn’t throw me off like I was expecting her to. As I slowly calmed down, my eyes turn dull yet alert, as I realize now how many lives are at stake. My mind calms and suddenly it feels as if nothing will phase me.

If Cassandra noticed, she didn’t say. Something I’m grateful for. As it is not easy to explain. We ventured on slaying demons, before we finally reached Solas and Varric. Y’know, I was kinda expecting Elves to be beautiful and all, but meeting Solas kind of felt like a let-down. Tall, dressed like some unwashed hobo with an egg head shape. I’d have to be careful around him. With a green light, surrounding the area, as well as several demons, we quickly rush up, destroying each and every one of them.

“QUICKLY, before more come through” Grabbing my hand, Solas shoves it towards the rift. With the rift closing, I ripped my hand from his, as well as breaking his jaw in an instant. I would have gone further had I not have been held back by several soldiers and Cassandra who’s busy calming me down, as well as Varric going over to Solas to check if he’s fine. You can probably tell, I dislike the touch of men. Being younger, I had a bad history with a male relative, and choose to close my heart off to romance in general. Being held like that, made me remember.

“What did you do!?”

I spat out with venom, as Cassandra and Varric stand by my side, whether to protect Solas from me, or to prevent me from losing my cool, I didn’t know. But as of now, memories overlay memories, as I am having a hard time controlling my breathing. “ _I_ did nothing, the credit is yours” Solas says as he points to my hand while healing his broken jaw. “trădător” my mind whispers. As I glance towards him, a question pops into my mind. “First of all, I apologize for breaking your jaw, second of all… what in Andraste’s name was that, also what exactly did you just do?” As words spill out of my mouth I realized Varric and Bianca are also here. Well, the bow version of her I guess. Hey, I don’t judge. You like who you like. Not my place to say otherwise right?

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake” pausing for a moment, he glances at me with curiosity and amusement in his eyes while still massaging his jaw.

Good. I can’t outwardly say that you’re responsible but I’ll keep my eyes on you, you sneaky fuck. “and it seems I was correct.” Somehow he seems so pleased that his theory is correct, then again… we are talking about the moron who gave his orb to Corypheus. The same moron that will betray you in trespasser. I don’t know why I feel such hatred aimed at Solas, but if anything, I’ll have to put a lid on it. Maker! I can’t wait till Sera joins. Heck, Solas yo ass is the first victim I’m pranking.

As I’m internally musing to myself, I don’t notice the looks passed by Cassy and Varric, in what seems like worry. Okay, I know I’m short and all, but don’t treat me like a kid man… Though that being said, ol Cassy looks up towards Solas at hearing his words, with what seems like… hope in her eyes “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”  
“Possibly.” Sneaky sonovabitch, I’ll give him that. I’d have to be careful around him, especially since he is as observant as I am. Sigh, Andraste. Why’d you pick me? Heck you could have even chosen Flemeth. HAH! Now that would’ve been hilarious. Flemeth as your herald. Good lord, I would pay a million dollars just to see that happen. Being slightly distracted from that train of thought, I realize I should probably stop.

Coming out of my thoughts, I realize now that everyone’s eyes are on me. From the few soldiers that had followed along to Varric, Cassandra and Solas. With Varric and Cassy’s, it’s more of a parental concern for some reason. Man, I know I’m short for my age and have a baby face and all but don’t pick on me. Solas on the other hand looks at me like I’m some science specimen. Sweet Andraste. I need a drink. Solas, after what seems like an eternity of staring speaks up with his eyes staring deeply into me. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” No shit Sherlock. I have the only thing that connects to the green breach, and that’s all you have to say. REALLY.

“Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass-deep in demons forever.” Varric interrupts my chain of thought with voicing out his opinions before turning towards me. “Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” winking at Cassandra, who throws back a disgusted look and scowls. Honestly, is it bad that I want to laugh at the scene?

After dealing with shit tons of demons, we finally reach the damn bridge. Damn. I need to work out more. I regret not keeping up with PT back in the military, cause now it looks like I should have stayed in the habit of going to PT instead of running away from it. Hearing two voices arguing, I look at Cassandra who immediately recognizes one.

Well, then again, it’s kind of hard not to. Considering as we reached Leliana, we found her with Ser Dipshit a.k.a Chancellor Roderick. The dude that gets redeemed later in the game. Merde, I’m the herald, which means his ire will be aimed at me. Fml.

“We must prepare the soldiers”

“We’ll do no such thing!”

“The prisoner must get to the temple of sacred ashes, it is our only chance”

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

“I have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, the Most Holy – haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You’re not in command here!”

Ah, Leliana’s voice. Arguing with Sir Dickwad. I turn to Varric and whisper into his ear “out of Cassy and Ser Dickwad, who do you think has the bigger balls”. Causing him to roar out in laughter, Solas has a smirk before he nods towards Cassandra causing both Varric and me to rib each other and laugh hysteriously. “Looks like they’re finishing up” Varric says while still chuckling, whereas Cassandra, Leliana and Ser Dickwad look at us with confusion in their eyes. Confusion and judgement.

Before Cassandra looks at me. “What do you think? Should we proceed by charging with the soldiers or going through the mountains?” Fighting to get the smirk off my face, I think deeply.

If we go through the mountains, we save Leliana’s scouts, but the cost of it are the soldiers in the valley. If we go with the soldiers, Leliana’s scouts die. A grim decision. There are more soldiers in the valley then near the mountain path. Fuck. What do I choose… Questions plague my mind, before I realize now… it doesn’t matter which one I choose. People will still die.

Clenching my fists, I turn to Cassandra. “Charge and March on. We’ll charge with the soldiers.” Turning towards Leliana I talk in French “Je suis désolé Leliana, je ne peux pas aller sauver vos scouts disparus”. Almost immediately after speaking, Leliana bears a look of shock, before it is covered up almost instantly. Rushing towards the Temple with many soldiers makes me feel nostalgic. The battlefield growing on me, my eyes turn back to dull grey as I deal with Thedas crap over and over again.

“Shit, kid are you okay” I hear a voice from my side, turning my eyes towards Varric who’s given me a new nickname, looking at me with concern. “I’ll be fine, lets deal with this crap before we have to venture deeper” I cut him off. As I look down, red streaks green. Blood. Clenching my fist to apply pressure as well as try to stop the bleeding doesn’t work, until Solas, who probably took pity on me, heals my hand. “Da’len, I know it’s hard, but we must keep moving”

Did he just…

Did he just call me a….

Oh, son of a bitch….

He did…

Biting the side of my cheek, I hold in my comment. Honestly, I’m 22. I know I’m short but seriously, did I look like a child that much? So unfair.  Killing someone was tough. Watching someone die right in front of you and knowing that you can’t save them is even harder. I signed as a doctor in the military to save lives. Not take them. Though I’d like to think I do my job well, sometimes you can’t save everyone. Whenever a soldier dies on the table, I feel pain. I had to take several days off, due to military command growing worried about my behaviour.

Finally we arrive at the temple, we also dealt with the second rift as well as saved a few lives. I also met up with Cullen as well. I don’t know whether if it was because I’m a smartass and all, but I couldn’t help but comment out loud on how girly I thought his hair looked. Something that got me a glare in return, before he turned towards Cassandra to speak to her.

“Lady Cassandra, you closed the rift.”

“Do not thank me Commander, it was the prisoners doing” Cassy tilts her head towards me, while Varric slightly positions his body in front of me as if to protect me. Then again, this is inquisition. So I doubt I'm in that much trouble. Cullen finally turns back towards me, while still holding a look of venom in his eyes. Whether it was due to me being a mage or due to me calling him girly, I would never know.

"Are you are who they say you are? we've lost a lot of people getting you here" and just like that, my happy mood dampens when I'm stuck at how many lives were lost to accompany me to the temple. "Whether I am or not, we'll most likely see soon enough won't we  _commander"_ I spit out with venom. Before walking forward towards the temple, uncaring of anyone else. Honestly, I'm unsure if its due to my mood swings and all, but I can't stand his bullshit at the moment. 

"Yell at me later, prefrebly in three days, right now, we have a breech to deal with"

Bring on the Breech.

TBC?

trădător - traitor

Je suis désolé Leliana, je ne peux pas aller sauver vos scouts disparus - I'm sorry Leliana, I can't go to save your missing scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the phrases are made up, and the text in romanian and french are google translate. So if they don't make sense, sorry >.<


	3. Fuck the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff transforms? Andraste is what? I'm so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long, and that it's so short. Real life caught up to me, and all. So I apologize heavily for that. Let me know how you liked this chapter. I'm not too happy with it, but I hope it's okay. Please leave a review, tell me what you liked, what you disliked, and what I can improve. :) Have a nice day/night where ever you are. Still looking for a beta, as this chapter hasn't been beta'd yet. Sorry about that.

Remember when I said ‘’bring on the breech’’…. Well screw that… god damn snow, god damn breach… or is it maker damn? Honestly, my memory is hazy. I mean I remember exactly what happens and all, but if anything I’m more confused as to how the hell my memories are intact, I mean, in canon … didn’t the nightmare demon remove them… _oh my gods, what if he removed something else…_ another thing how in the living fuck did the divine… Justinia know my name.

Something stinks here. I’m starting to regret ever wanting to follow along the bloody MGiT trope. I mean, really…

Like what in the ever living hell is going on…

Is this a dream? Cause if it is, I wanna wake up. Reality sounds like a brilliant thing to have at the moment. Am I freaking out? Hell to the fuck yes! Stupid pride demon, stupid fade, and stupid Thedas.

“ _Be Calm childe. For you were brought here for a reason”_ A voice murmurs in my head. Lovely, I’m going crazy. I should be on medication, heck I don’t even know if I’m going crazy or falling into the beginning stages of madness. As I was internalizing most of my thoughts like usual, Cassandra’s voice booms right next to my ear.

“That was your voice, Most Holy called out to you, but…” As we’re seeing everything happen, she turns towards me grabbing my collar. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing”, honestly as she was shaking me back and forth, anger flares through me. “I. DON’T. KNOW. I DON’T REMEMBER” I shout back, shocked she releases me before Solas interrupts. “Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds into this place”. I know he’s helpful and all, due to tensions and all, but if anything I can’t feel nothing but resentment for our fellow egg-headed elf.

_”Childe, when it comes through move right. I will lead you. You are my champion, my herald, and my childe. When they come through, scream my name and I shall lead you to victory.”_

That voice, it sounded so motherly. I almost have to stop myself from tearing up. I miss home. I really do. My mother, what is she doing now? Is she eating? How is she? Many thoughts circle through my head, before I remember where I am. Suddenly, a blanket of comfort washes over me. I’m no longer scared. No longer afraid.

Solas turns to me with a thoughtful look on his face, “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened then sealed properly and safely. However…” he pauses to look at Cassandra and Varric “Opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra looks up in shock as realization sifts through her. “That means demons. Stand Ready”. God damn it, stupid fade shit. As she ordered, soldiers are standing ready, from bows to swords. I really have just landed in a medieval twist-pot. I just have to breathe. It will work. I can do this. I’ll just pass out quietly after this. As she nods at me, I glance up at the breach. It honestly looks eerie. Too calm. Alright, let’s do this. Breathing in, I lift my left arm. Sparking green, it connects to the breach, and suddenly it feels like two pairs of arms are resting on my shoulders. Calming and forgiving, patient and healing. Closing my eyes, I focus on the breach and suddenly feel something break.

“Now!”

Cassandra’s bellowed order has me standing at attention, everything is so clear. Opening my eyes, I see the bloody pride demon.

**_“OUTWORLDER! YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE!”_** It screams at me threateningly, as Solas looks at me in shock. From Cassandra and Varric’s looks of confusion, they seem to not understand what it’s yelling. But before it can go any further, Cassandra’s voice yells out “We must strip it’s defences, wear it down” Thankful for her order, I focus once more on the rift to break it’s connection to the fade. Disrupting the rift.

_“Move Right”_ and so like the voice says, I follow. Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war indeed. My natural reflexes I gained from the war kick in immediately. “ _Awaken, Ladies of the Skies, Herald of the new birth, Queen to the Golden Palace, **ANDRASTE**_ ” Shockingly, the words that flow through my head, end up coming out almost automatically.

My staff turns into a sword, laced with different symbols, suddenly rages a fire. Nothing else matters, I need to purify…kill… the pride demon… rushing towards it, there is nothing but rage and sadness for what I’m about to do. It’s shocking, that I feel so regretful about something like this, but I have no choice. If only we could get along, like Samara from Mass Effect 2 says. In another life, another time. My body has gone on auto-pilot that I’m striking every weakness in the pride demon. It’s odd. I’m treating it like it’s a human. Humanizing it, when in reality I’m killing it. Through it’s eyes, I see it’s in pain. **“Outworlder, end my pain. Please send me back, I cannot harm more innocents, it is against my oath and my purpose. Please send me back to the fade. Kill me…”**

It’s voice, that was once filled with anger is suddenly filled with guilt and sadness. _“There will be time to cry later childe. Let us end this folly.”_ That same voice, still filled with motherly concern is now consoling me. After all I am a healer, not a bringer of death. Breathing deeply I look into the pride demon’s eyes. “ _Forgive me”_ Lifting the sword, I bring it down to end its pain. “Find peace in the arms of your maker”.

It’s done. Dead and gone back to the fade I’m assuming, though its body is still here. It’ll probably be used for parts later. Cassandra and Leliana both glance at me, one with caution and the other with concern. “Now, Seal the Rift”. Closing my eyes to try to block out the chaos surrounding us, I focus on the rift. Feeling the mark once again connect with it, and attempt to close it. Like before there are arms of comfort surrounding me, holding me as I focus everything. Falling, I can vaguely feel someone catching me before I lose consciousness.

Everything goes black after.


	4. Medical wonders, Dickwald, and thoughts overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Dickwald is an asshole, soldiers are nice, and medical advancements?

Opening my eyes, I look around. Seeing as everything is Dragon Age style, I can pretty much assume I’m back in Haven. Not home. Where my comfortable bed is probably mad that I’m cheating on her with. Fuck my life, I need a girl. I wonder if I came with anything.

As I was getting ready, an elf girl walks in holding a box. Mostly holding herself in shock, she turns to me, paling in fear. Her eyes remind me of the children in war, I feel guilty as I attempt to make myself as small as possible in order not to seem threatening. She bows before me, and all I can feel is waves of nausea filling me up.

“Oh I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” As she is bowing her head, I can see her shoulders shake, as she’s trembling in fear. Like I’m about to do something to her. Bringing my voice to a minimum, like I’m speaking to a child I softly speak back to her, “First of all, please don’t bow. I have done nothing to deserve it, and don’t worry, okay. It’s fine.” As she looks up, she seems shocked, of what, I’m not too sure. “Please… I beg your humble forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant” her voice quivers as she stares. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She then explains where I am, though gamer knowledge fills me in as to what happens. Before she stands up and flees the room, stating Cassy wants to see me “At Once.”

The only thing I can do is look on in shock as she flees like I’m Voldemort or something. Honestly, I need a smoke. A vape. Seriously, I need nicotine for the headache I’m about to have. Breathing in deeply, I notice on my right arm a new tattoo has been added. WTF!? A frigging crest with Dragons and Lions? Can this morning get any weirder?

Thankfully, due to knowledge from playing inquisition. I know exactly where the bloody Chantry is. Though I guess, I’ll ask someone when I leave. Looking around I see the staff turned sword hanging next to the bed covered in cloth. Leaving the house, I see several people glancing. “ _There she is, that’s the herald of Andraste.”_ Damn it. I need to go. Too much attention. Serving in the darkness to serve the light, my job and my duty yet I don’t know if I can do this. Before long I’m in front of the Chantry. Smiling to the sisters, I open the door gently, before walking in. Walking down the hallway, I start feeling scared. _Can_ I even go back? Is it possible to return home? Thoughts that I held back have now come back with a vengeance. Everything feels impossible. Knowing what will happen and realizing how things will go, I don’t know how to stop it. From the corner of my eye, I can see a statue of Andraste.

Kneeling down and closing my eyes, I clasp my hands together before doing something I have not done in years. I pray. My voice shocks me as I pray. " _Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond. For there is no darkness in the makers light. And nothing that he has wrought shall be lost”_ Words that I scarcely remember fall out of my mouth, my heart feels lighter. As if I’m in the embrace of someone, or something. I continue to pray unknowing that I have garnered an audience.

A soft yet calloused hand is placed on my shoulder, slightly scaring me before I look up. It’s Leliana, looking at me in shock. Standing to my feet once-more, I look around. Noticing the crowd. Actually, everyone is looking at me shocked for some reason. As she turns to cough into her hand, she angles her eyes to look downwards. I honestly feel like covering up for some reason, following her eyes I also look down. Shock prevails and I realize what everyone was shocked at. My clothes have changed. My armour from my soldier days has returned. I’m wearing my old uniform. Despite being ecstatic about this, there is more that I have to do. Bowing down once more, I end the prayer before following her once more into the room.

Not even one step into the room, I have armed soldiers holding my arm. “Chain her, I want her prepared for trial at the capital” Ser Dickwald states, though amusingly enough the guards happen to hold me gently. Gentle yet firmly. As if they don’t want to hurt me. It’s amusing yet at the same time, it feels comforting. Like they’re trying to comfort me through touch.

“Disregard that, and leave us” Cassandra’s voice booms right after Chancellor Dick’s order. Obviously, Cassy’s balls are bigger. God damn, did I really make a dick jok…. Eh…. Right… Following Cassy’s order, they release me and salute before leaving the room. I have to hold myself back from saluting back. Old habits die hard it seems. Damn, after this I need to go to the healers. If I can help out, that would be great. Or to Flissa. Anything would be great really.

Cassy goes back to arguing with the dickhead, while Leliana chimes in every now and again, before it reaches a standstill. Slamming the writ down, she pretty much forces Ser Dick to accept that they’re reopening the inquisition. Or would it be recalling the inquisition.

Turning towards me, Cassandra and Leliana lock their eyes with mine. I’ve honestly never felt so much fear in my life. Okay, that may have been a lie, but standing in front of both left and right hands of the late divine, knowing that Justinia knew my name.

Something weird is going on, and I have the distinct feeling that instead of taking my memories of my past, the nightmare took something else. Probably regarding the truth of what happened, and how exactly I knew the late divine. “I must admit, I thought you were going to run.” Leliana’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts. “Me? Run? Uh madame… I don’t have anywhere to run to even if I did decide to run.” I reply back. Watching as she smirks. God damn, why do you have to be so gorgeous. Turning away I feel my cheeks heat up, as Cassy brings us back to subject “Regardless of Chantry support or not, we must stop this war. Will you help us?” Thinking about it, I agreed before shaking her hand. Before leaving to find the healers tent.

­­­­­­­­­

After finding the healers tent and entering, looking all I see is chaos everywhere. Shit, this is bad. Getting into action, I immediately go towards the emergency cases. Immediately finding a healer and a sister from the chantry. I look towards her as she is talking softly to someone. “Hello sister, sorry to bother you but can I do anything to help?” Looking down, the injured party seems to have broken a few bones, and another mage is standing next to the injured party talking about amputation. Shit. Best get to work then. “Hello, I am Axel, what’s wrong?” blue aquamarine eyes looks up, I hold back my shock. A child. His face is gaunt, and his eyes turn to me in fear and confusion as the sister repeats what I said in french?

“ça fait mal. Tout fait mal” he softly replies, his voice quivers as tears gather up in his eyes as he replies back in French. Looking back at him, and kneeling to his height in order to keep a non-threatening pose. I keep my voice soft, so as not to scare him. “Bonjour enfant, Je suis Axel. Ce qui fait le plus mal?” Gasps ring out, apparently everyone is shocked I can speak French… Orlais? He nervously points to his leg, whimpering about the pain. I take another look at him. My eyes immediately pin-point on his leg and focus on the problem. His right leg is broken and there’s minimal bleeding. Thank Andraste for small mercies.

Turning to look at him, I feel weight appear on my back. My medical kit. I don’t have time, I have to operate due to the amount of time that has passed, he may gain an infection which may hinder him down the road. Forgetting about everyone, I go into my bag and find the Anaesthesia.  Placing a mask on top of his face, allowing the kid to breathe it in. He slowly falls to sleep quickly as I set to work.  Suddenly, the world seems so far. My mind quiets, and I take out my supplies. Before making sure everything is clean and putting on my face mask and gloves, I decide to start. Focusing once more, I look more into it. Seeing his bones I can see an open fracture. Theoretically, he must have fallen. Well, looks like the upper part of his shin broke and he’s bleeding although thankfully it isn’t too heavily.

Though looking at him, I noticed that there is a white-like aura around him. I’ll worry about that later.  If I amputate his leg, then it may lead to infection and sepsis. I have to treat his leg. Anaesthesia has already been administered, I’ll have to clean the area around the wound. Then I’ll have to clean the inside then stitch the wound together. Apply a bandage, then realign the bone. First administer the antibiotic, Cephalexin, and then we can begin. I probably should have done that first actually. Hopefully this works, Andraste give me strength.

After what seems like hours, the operation is finished. The white aura that was there before fades into gold and then clears. Turning back, I noticed the child is still sleeping, though thankfully it seems like peaceful sleeping. After explaining everything to the healer, who notes everything down in a note-pad, I turn to take my gloves off. As well as my face-mask.

After finishing everything with the healer, I turn to the sister and the mage who was talking about amputation, who both seem shell-shocked. “Everything should be fine, there is no need to amputate this child’s leg. Though that also being said, when he awakes, he will need rest. In order to heal.” She nods, before turning a small smile towards the child.

Just then, the tent opens and I’m suddenly hugged, by who I can assume are the child’s parents. Speaking with a thick French accent, the father, who looks like an older Gaspard du Chalons, turns to me “Blessings be upon you, Herald of Andraste. Thank you so much for saving my son. Should you ever need support, you will have support from the Chalon Family.” Whereas the child’s mother, who looks like a friggin super model, smiles at me, and nods her head as thanks. “S'il vous plait, n'y pensez pas, je suis seulement heureux de pouvoir vous aider, mais appelez-moi s'il vous plaît Axel ou le Dr Axel si vous souhaitez être formel.” I reply back in French. Both smile back before turning back to their son.  Turning back to the sister, I ask if there is anyone else. She only shakes her head, before gently pushing me out of the tent. “You have done much to help, I would love to ask about your methods later. But there is no one that needs to be healed. The others have already been dealt with while you were helping that child” Nodding and leaving, I decide to take the scenic route, already noting a few hours have passed.

Seeing Varric wave to me from his spot, I decide to walk to him.  “Hey Fire-fly, now that Cassandra’s out of ear-shot… you doing okay?” I’ve gotten a nickname. From Varric no less. Whoop whoop. Seeing his look of concern I wave it off before looking into the fire. Man it’s so bright, and warm. “eh, It could be worse. Heck if anything, watching Cassy have a dick waving challenge with ser dickwald, meh… it’s okay.” Hearing laughter, and coughing I look up in concern only to find Varric holding his stomach. “you okay Varric?” He waves me off, “heh, you sure have a gift with names, maybe I should rely on you to make my nicknames for me. Oh! That being said, you don’t mind if I steal that from you right?” He asks before I shake my head in reply and smile. Before looking away, “Oh yeah kid, Seeker wants to see you, best see her before she tears the camp looking for you” he tells me before I walk away. So it begins. Let the games continue, I guess this is where the opening credits would play. Welcome to Dragon Age Inquisition player. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I owed you guys 2 chapters. This chapter may have some inaccuracies with the medical procedures and for that I apologize. Also I'm sorry for the uh... spacing. I'll try and be better.
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> ça fait mal. Tout fait mal - It hurts, everything hurts
> 
> Bonjour enfant, Je suis Axel. Ce qui fait le plus mal? - Hello Child, my name is Axel. What hurts the most? 
> 
> S'il vous plait, n'y pensez pas, je suis seulement heureux de pouvoir vous aider, mais appelez-moi s'il vous plaît Axel ou le Dr Axel si vous souhaitez être formel. - Please, think nothing of it, I am only happy to help, but please do call me Axel or Dr Axel if you wish to be formal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, and my first story. Please be kind and offer up reviews. So I can get better at writing this ~


End file.
